The purpose of this application is to continue the training program devoted to the study of the molecular and cellular basis of cardiovascular disease at the University of Washington School of Medicine. Our proposal attempts to build upon a strong tradition in cell biology training at the pre- and postdoctoral levels. Our focusing continues to be on molecular biology. The extensive collaborative research of our faculty produces a synergistic effect in training, as well as an important bridge between basic and clinical science with major loci of interest in growth control, developmental biology, adherence signaling, as well as more direct studies of vascular pathology in atherosclerosis and hypertension. This program is the major source of support for basic sciences training in vascular biology at the University of Washington and in the Pacific Northwest.